Black Guard 1 The Return
by Alexander Voss
Summary: Normally I type up a story and then I delete it but this time I'm curious to see what others thing of my buzzard stories and keep in mind it is based within the 40k universe but I will be adding my own madness, the question to whether this tale continues will depend on reviews.


It is the 43rd millennium and the Imperium of man stands closer than ever to extinction with over a million worlds suffering constant invasions from mankind's endless enemies, in these dark times humanity has finally come undo as countless worlds splinter and turn their backs on the Imperium hoping to avoid the coming storm only to suffer at the hands of the untold horrors that lurk among the stars. But all was about to change upon the return of the Blood Ravens chapter, the last of them belonging to the 2nd company believed to have been lost to the warp.

A robed figure pressed its gloved hand against the thick blast proof glass viewing panel that shielded and allowed the bridge to look into the vacuum of space beyond it without harm, the figures other hand brushing a strand of pure white hair away from its emerald green eyes as it stared out into the rapidly shifting currents of the warp unfazed by it's chaotic nature. A heaven red gauntlet rested on the figures shoulder calling its attention away from the chaos outside, their standing before it was a towering man in thick red power armour with countless battle scars symbols of his veteran status. With a loud booming voice he spoke "Its time" and with that he left the figure exiting through the single bulk head that provided the only exit and entry to the bridge, the figure let out a verbal sigh as it turned to the command throne that sat at the back of the chamber the bulk head behind it hissing as it sealed shut.

The figure cast aside its robe revealing her slim but muscular body, taking her seat on the throne the metallic probes lining it linking with the metal nods protruding from her spine and the base of her skull with a light clink sound as metal contacted metal. Her mind linking with machine spirit as the artificial intelligence programmed to maintain the ship dur in warp travel detached itself from the machine spirit, its holographic body sculpted lovely by the techs-priests of Avalon forming on a console that sat at the end of the right arm rest of the command throne. Unlike other AI's it maintained its original Machine toned voice and Tech-priest's appearance, it turned from the viewing panel to face the Commander speaking not only verbally but into her technologically enhanced brain complements of the Tech-priest of Avalon. "Lady Mira my report, Fleet status: Battle ready, Warp Status: 87% stability, Blood Raven 2nd company: 100% operational and your vitals are showing no signs of deterioration from over exposure to the Machine Spirit of this vessel Captain Mira" She nodded to the AI in understanding dozens of panels flashing from blue to green followed by a soft alarm that echoed through her head, rapidly her gloved hands imputed thousands of codes into the key panels built into each arm rest.

The towering Blood Raven captain followed by four terminators marched down the wide hall way toward the huge elevator that sat at its end, a massive walker carrying supply crates passed them with a small regiment of Black Guard soldiers in marching behind it. The Captain and his terminators boarded the elevator last as row upon row of Black Guard soldiers stood in perfectly formed lines behind a eighteen of these massive walkers each carrying supplies and various weaponry, a single Tech-priest stood before the elevator console inputting codes before the bulk head on that floor and the elevator sealed with a sharp hiss. In a matter of seconds the chamber passed four thousand floors before reaching the hangars at the bottom of the vessel, the large bulk head doors linking the atmosphere to the room beyond it before open. Here thousands of regiments of Black Guard stood in tight formations as they marched toward the countless sections that the hanger was divided into, the Captain and his terminators marching out first towards their thunder hawk a relic of their chapter that they refused to part with upon the introduction to the technologically advanced Forge-world Avalon.

Their standing before their ancient aircraft was the equally ancient dreadnought now housing one of the 2nd company captain now chapter master's most trusted battle brothers, Lasarus the Undying a champion of countless battles and the second most eldest of the original surviving Blood Ravens 2nd company. He stood before his finest men inspecting them, most of them born on Novus their new recruiting world with the blessings of its mysterious ruler Alexander V, they had returned...


End file.
